


Vietnam

by alphvjensen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vietnam, Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8281270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphvjensen/pseuds/alphvjensen
Summary: au where dean decides to enlist in the vietnam war and manages to convince sam to enlist right along side with them. it’s the first time that either one of them has been outside the small state of kansas and they are both filled with wonderment as they watch the land change beneath them. but that all changes the moment that they land in the miskito infested swamp. they’re both handed an ak-47 and told to keep it dry. that was going to be their only friend for the next few months.





	

Time seemed to stop all together. Everything in the background seemed to fade away. The heat. The humidity. The sun. The fucking rain. The only thing that he saw was his brother dropping to his knees, his hands gripping his stomach that had just been torn apart by a bullet.  


Dean didn’t realize that he was screaming, that he was screaming at the enemy to stop shooting at them. 

_Just stop shooting. Please. Just stop fucking shooting for a minute. That’s all I ask. Please. That’s my brother. That’s my baby brother you bastards._

But the gunfire didn’t stop. Metal and lead still broke through the air and all Dean wanted was to get to Sam. Get to him and get that damn bullet out. Save him, take him away from this place where death hung in the air and back to the safety of their small house back home. 

He started to stand from where he had taken cover. He just needed to get to him but someone pulled him back down, his chest slamming back down on the jungle floor. 

“What the hell are you doing, Dean?” Henriksen yelled. “Are you trying to get yourself killed? Stay the fuck down.” 

Dean shook his head, trying to stand again but Henriksen pulled him back down by the front of his uniform. “But that’s my brother. You don’t understand, I gotta get to him. He’s not safe out there.” Dean pleaded. 

“Neither are you, soldier. You’re going to be no help to him if you get so pumped full of lead that you can’t walk. If you get shot too, I’ll have to drag both of your sorry asses out of this goddamn jungle and put you back on that plane in a cardboard box. I am not losing two soldiers today. You got that?” 

“But…” 

“Stay down and wait, soldier! That’s a fucking order.” 

Dean clenched his jaw. Every bone, every muscle, every tendon in his body wanted to do nothing more than to run to Sam and throw his body on top of his and protect him from the hell storm of lead that was happening above him but he couldn’t. 

He might be stupid. Like the kinda stupid that drove him to not only enlist in this damn war but also convince his brother to enlist but he wasn’t suicidally stupid. Running out there into that mess would only get him killed. 

Finally after what felt like years, the gunfire stopped and it was no more. Before Hendrickson even gave the all clear,  Dean was already running over to the fallen soldier, sliding to his knees. 

Sam didn’t look good. Blood covered his uniform. Mud and dirt and grime and even more blood was under his fingernails, coating his arms and face. He was losing color and god, that light that was always in his eyes were starting to fade away. 

“Hey… hey, Dean,” his voice was broken, garbled even as he smiled up at his brother who was now blocking that godforsaken sun out of his eyes. 

“Hey, Sammy.” Dean replied, moving Sam’s hands out of the way and unbuttoning his uniform. If he could get the bleeding to stop then he would be okay. That’s what he kept telling himself. Stop the bleeding. Save Sammy. “We gotta get you outta here, alright? I can’t get the bullet out right now. We’re still too exposed. I’ll hafta do that when we get back to camp. Do you think that you can hold out?” 

But Sam’s eyes were starting to cloud over. He was shaking. Underneath the uniform that was too big for him, he was shaking. Dean couldn’t swallow. There was something stuck in his throat and he just couldn’t. 

He pulled at the water canteen that was looped onto Sam’s belt and poured some water on his face, trying to clean up some of the dirt. It had stopped raining. For the first time since they landed here, it had stopped raining. 

Dean wasn’t ready to let go of his brother. Not yet. Not when Sam still had his whole life to live. Sam’s eyes were starting to close and Dean grabbed the front of his uniform, shaking his brother, pulling him back to the world. 

Sam blinked once. Slowly, not really focusing on anything in particular. 

“Sam…” Dean’s voice cracked and if Sam had heard him, he showed no signs of it. His eyes started to close once more and Dean patted the side of his face, trying to keep him awake. “Sam… Sammy, please don’t… you can’t… you can’t go. I won’t let you. Come on, you stubborn son of a bitch, open your eyes.”  


His eyes remained shut. The hand that was resting on his brothers chest could no longer feel the heartbeat that should have been beating underneath it. 

“Sammy…” He cried out one last time, the sound barely above a whisper and only silence sang back to him.  


He had gone numb. His whole body lost feeling. So that was it. This was it. This was how it was going to end. His brother was going to die at the hands of the enemy and he was going to have to rewatch it happen every night he closed his eyes. 

He turned to look at Henriksen, his hand still clutching the front of Sam’s uniform, his eyes completely void of emotion, dead themselves. “I think I’m ready to go home now, sir, if it’s alright with you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> just a little drabble that I wrote up ages ago that i wanted to write into a full fic or something but never got around to it but i love this part right here. i might at some point write it into something longer. thoughts, comments, and opinions are always welcomed.


End file.
